


Sirènes

by Lisky



Category: Dreamland (manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Survival
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve est arrachée à Dreamland avec le hurlement de gonzesse de Terrence encore dans les oreilles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirènes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



Eve est arrachée à Dreamland avec le hurlement de gonzesse de Terrence encore dans les oreilles. Elle jette un regard autour d'elle, et sent le rythme de son cœur et sa respiration haletante se calmer en reconnaissant la bicoque dans laquelle ils ont trouvé refuge la veille. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé, bien sûr ; ils ne font plus de nuits complètes depuis longtemps. À côté d'elle, les cris de Terrence se sont mués en sanglots, et elle le pousse du pied pour le réveiller à son tour.

(Eve préfèrerait ne pas avoir à faire face à lui, parfois, n'avoir personne à qui parler de tout ça, être seule et libre de simplement _fuir_ ; comme si le carnage n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve).

Terrence sursaute (toujours), et la dévisage, le regard perdu et humide. Eve n'a plus la force de chercher à le réconforter, et lorsqu'il ne dit rien non plus, elle se demande si le monde a finalement trouvé le moyen de briser leur Terrence. Lydia... Lydia a dû être la fois de trop.

Eve se redresse et tend la main à Terrence, le hisse debout (il tremble encore, et elle ne sait plus quoi lui dire mais garde sa main serrée dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire). Il n'y a rien à manger dans cette baraque (hier soir, ils ont dévoré les boîtes de conserves qui restaient, n'ont pas touché au frigo ; l'électricité n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir, et tout a périmé depuis longtemps), et tout ce qu'il leur reste est l'unique option de prendre la route, de chercher un abri, de quoi manger à nouveau ; peut-être des vêtements plus chauds pour résister à l'hiver qui arrive.   
Eve et Terrence n'en ont pas vraiment discuté, mais ils recherchent aussi et surtout les autres survivants. Ils savent qu'ils sont là, quelque part ; des êtres humains malheureux, brisés, terrifiés, qui revivent chaque fois qu'ils s'endorment la catastrophe qui a ravagé le monde.

Montpellier, Marseille, Lyon, Clermont-Ferrand ; aucune des villes, aucun des villages qu'ils n'ont traversés n'abritait la moindre personne. Paris est leur meilleure chance, selon Eve, mais Terrence ne peut pas accepter l'idée d'oublier quelqu'un derrière eux, alors ils ratissent la France, ou ce qu'il en reste.

À chaque fois qu'Eve ferme les yeux (seulement après s'être poussée jusqu'au bout de ses forces), elle s'efforce encore de penser à Sabba, à la petite sœur de Savane (... mais pas à lui, pas à Lydia ni Ben ni Nyti ni ses propres parents, plus jamais) tout en sachant bien que plus personne n'est localisable dans l'enfer qu'est devenu Dreamland. Les lois en sont devenues trop bouleversées, les rêves trop chaotiques ; les cartes sont obsolètes depuis que même les royaumes cauchemar ont été engloutis par la catastrophe.

Eve ne sait plus si elle doit se réjouir de leur certitude que des gens sont encore en vie, à souffrir quelque part dans le monde, à souffrir partout dans Dreamland. Elle se demande ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour les apaiser, pour calmer leurs rêves, pour leur faire voir le sommeil comme le dernier refuge qu'il aurait dû être, pour les empêcher de faire de Dreamland un charnier encore pire que celui du monde réel, pour les faire cesser de la torturer encore et encore chaque nuit, pour les faire taire, _enfin_.

(Secrètement, elle est quelque part soulagée de ne plus faire de rêves à elle. Si Terrence devinait ce qu'elle envisage parfois de faire pour apaiser leur sommeil, elle ne pourrait plus jamais, jamais le regarder en face.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Sirènes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104051) by [annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/annapods)




End file.
